Alice's Reign
by Vampireninja101
Summary: Strange dreams come to Alice yet again and yet again does she realize that they are memories of her time in Underland. Soon after realizing she decides to return to Underland only to find out the Red Queen has begun a plot to claim the crown yet again. What will happen? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction peoples! I was watching Alice in Wonderland and slowly ideas formed in my brain for this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**A/N This takes place a couple of years after Alice's last visit to Underland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Alice in Wonderland**

_~Dreams~_

_Alice's POV_

I lay in my bed in the silence of the night, the gentle rocking of the boat as it sailed on the ocean's waves lulling me to sleep. A sword ending a beast's life. A river of blood and heads. What were these gruesome images in my mind? Red and white queens. A rabbit hole. At last I woke from these disturbing and puzzling thoughts and sat up in my bed in the lower deck. I slipped on my boots and walked onto the main deck that basked under the night sky with its white full moon and stars that twinkled in their dark canvas. I headed for the front of the ship and leaned my elbows on the edge. What were those images about? I pondered hard and long until a blue butterfly caught my eye, it landed on my shoulder and I stared at it for a moment then remembered. "Absalum." The creature fluttered away into the distance and the ocean breeze stirred my long curly blonde hair. How could I have done the same again? Like before, I had believed those said dreams to be only dreams when they were really memories of my prior time in Wonderland. I had done the same yet again, these said dreams I have been having were yet again memories of my recent time in Underland. The jabberwocky dying by my hand as I beheaded it with the vorpal sword. The red queen's blood filled moat as her victim's heads floated in it. The red and white queens at battle for the crown. Finally, the rabbit hole that started this adventure. This crazy, mad, wonderful adventure. Blurry figures appeared in my mind; two short, plump bald people, a floating cat, a dormouse, a hair, a bloodhound, and a big white creature with black spots.

"You won't remember me." I flinched at the mysterious yet painfully familiar words echoing in my mind. Who said those words to me? Whoever spoke them sounded absolutely heartbroken. I must have done something horrible to them to have made them so sad.

"Of course I will, how could I forget?" I gasped, that voice was my own but who did I say those words to? I thought harder to remember desperately who I had spoken these sorrowful words of apparent farewell, finally the face became clear and I gasped. Hatter! It was Hatter who had said those heartbreaking words to me and it was Hatter who I had said those words to. I was surprised when I felt a tear fall onto my hand. He had saved me from Stayne and many other times and I left him to return to earth. How could I have been so selfish? I left to accomplish things I had dreamed of when I didn't even come to think of how he and my other friends in Underland felt if I left. But I did anyway. I left that mad world behind, but it was a mad world that I had grown to love over the times I had been there. More tears I noticed slipped from my eyes. These said dreams I have been having were yet again memories of my recent time in Underland—and I thought they were simply dreams, I had made the very same mistake as I did before— The jabberwocky dying by my hand as I beheaded it with the vorpal sword. The red queen's blood filled moat as her victim's heads floated in it. The red and white queens at battle for the crown. Finally, the rabbit hole that started this adventure. This crazy, mad, wonderful adventure.

**I am so excited for this fanfiction I hope you all enjoy it! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**I was so excited for this fanfic I couldn't help myself from making the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what belongs here ^^**

_~Return~_

_Alice's POV_

A sudden jerk of the boat woke me from my slumber. Strange, I don't recall returning to my cabin. Slipping on my boots once more I walked onto the main deck to see the crew bustling about. "Good morning, Alice." Said a voice from behind and I turned around to greet none other than the man who my father had worked with when he was alive, Lord Ascot. I smile,

"Good morning, Lord Ascot, what's on today's agenda?" He chuckled,

"Why, Alice, don't you know? We've returned to London, after being gone so long from trading with China don't you think you deserve to see your family again?" I had completely forgotten we were to arrive in London today; work has had it in for me,

"You're right; I will go see them now." He smiled as I hurried to the port, there was a carriage and I stopped when the door opened and was caught off guard to see who had been riding in it, "Hamish!"

"Alice, I thought you had left to see your family already."

"I'm on my way to them now."

"I see, would you care for me to give you a lift?" I smiled but shook my head,

"No thank you, but I appreciate the offer."

"Alright, then." I hurried away.

I knocked on my house's door and waited a moment before my mother answered. "Alice?" I smile,

"Hello, Mom." She embraced me,

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you! Are you well?" I nod,

"Yes, Mom, how about you and Margaret?"

"Yes, we are both doing fine, you're sister actually is expecting a child any day now." I was overjoyed with the news,

"Really? That's wonderful! How is Lowell?" I remembered what I had seen on the day Hamish asked or my hand and hoped he had stopped cheating on my sister.

"He's doing well; apparently he had been seeing this girl named Hattie, could you imagine the thought? Margaret found out, the poor thing was devastated and threatened to divorce him but Lowell stopped seeing Hattie and things seem to be going well." I could only hope this was true, "Please come in, come in! Your sister will be so happy to see you!" I smiled,

"I would really love to, Mom, but I have something to do, please wish her my congratulations and good luck." My mother looked at me for a moment then smiled,

"You look just like your father right now, he always had something he had to do but he always tried to say hi to me, well do not let me hold you up, be on your way now!" I smiled,

"Thank you, Mom, take care of yourself!" She waved goodbye as I hurried away. Now I was headed to my real destination . . . the place where it all began.

I wandered in the brush looking high and low; I know it was around here somewhere. I spotted the familiar twisted tree stump but failed to notice the root that caused me to trip and tumble headfirst into the rabbit hole. I spun as I fell, roots and dirt all around me as were random items, a piano, a tea set, and a bed that sent me crashing into a room, I groaned as I lay then stood to look at the small circular chamber with its many doors. It was all coming back to me and I walked to the table that had the potion and key, not wanting to repeat my mistake from last time, I took the key and drank the potion. I coughed a few times then felt my outfit beginning to grow around me; soon I was underneath my uniform. Taking a piece of cloth I made a small dress for myself and hurried toward the one door that would lead me to the world I had left behind. Inserting and turning the key, I opened the door and entered the odd world of flowers. The door closed behind me and I continued to walk, then a group of creatures stood in my path and I recognized them at once: the Tweedles, Uilleam, Mallymkun, and Nivens. "Say is that-?"

"No way no how could it be so." I smiled at the Tweedles' dialogue,

"I do believe it is!" Nivens exclaimed,

"Alice!" Mallymkun said happily, I returned her smile,

"Hello, everyone, it's been a long time hasn't it?" My friends surrounded me with their joyous greetings,

"What brings you here?" Nivens asked,

"I missed you guys so I wanted to come for a visit."

"The white queen will be pleased to see you again." Uilleam said,

"As will Chessur, Bayard, and the Hatter." I froze for a moment, Hatter what will he say to my return? The denizens of Wonderland then began guiding me onward to Marmoreal where the white queen ruled Wonderland. I smiled. Whatever the matter I was just glad to have returned to this mad yet wonderful world.

**Yay, chapter 2 is finito! I know these chapters so far are short but don't fret they shall get longer, next chappie we meet the white queen Mirana, Chess, and Hatter what'll happen? Let me know what you guys think of this story so far :) Until then! Keep calm and carry on!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Hello :) Time for a new chappie! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it?**

_Reunion_

_Alice's POV_

I listened intently as my friends told me what had happened in Wonderland during the time I had been away; apparently the red queen had begun to plot how to claim the crown yet again.

"I thought she had been banished along with Stayne."

"She was," Nivens answered, "but she's been reported by scouts, who were ordered to ensure she and Stayne stayed to their punishment, that she had been plotting to become queen again."

"Not if I can help it." I said strictly,

"Good, I'm not going to let that bloody big head rule me again." Mallymkun said as she swung her tiny sword.

"Neither am I." Nivens replied, "After having to serve her ugh I perish the thought!" I smiled,

"Well I'll make sure her and Stayne stay to their banishment."

"Good." Uilleam said with a nod.

Soon enough we arrived in Marmoreal, the very place where the white queen Miranda ruled Wonderland. Suddenly barking up ahead made us stop, running down the stairs with the vorpal sword in her mouth was a young bloodhound; I smiled, one of Bayard's pups. Soon after the first pup came the other two then Bayard as he called to them, "Give that back now, Lily! That sword isn't a stick!" As Lily passed me, I snatched the weapon and stood up with a smile, before facing the older dog, "Oh, Alice!"

"Hello, Bayard, I believe this belongs to the white queen." He nodded,

"Yes, my pups are growing so fast the white queen does everything she can to keep the vorpal sword out of their reach." I laughed a little, "We should let the white queen know you're here." I nod,

"Alright." We all headed into the palace. We walked into the throne room and the white queen stood from her throne,

"Welcome to Marmoreal." She greeted with a smile which I returned and I handed her the sword,

"I believe this belongs to you." She took the weapon in her white hands and laughed a little,

"I'm sure you've seen Bayard and Bielle's pups." I nod,

"Yes, they're growing up so fast."

"Yes, they are." She looked at me for a moment, "You're a little shorter than you were last time."

"Blame too much Pishsalver."

"Oh, come with me." She held my tiny hand and guided me to the kitchen." After a few minutes I was back to my normal size and was given a cute light blue dress, we entered the throne room again and I smiled as I watched the pups wrestling playfully as their parents watched them. "Have you told Chessur, Hatter, and Thackery that you've come back?"

"No, not yet." Her Highness's black lips curled into a smile on her white face,

"Then you should, they will be pleased to see you again." I smiled,

"Alright, thank you." I headed out then stopped when I heard a growl, turning around, I saw the Bandersnatch charging at me, finally it skidded to a stop in front of me and roared, blowing my curly blonde hair back, and when it stopped I smiled and scratched its chin, "Good to see you, too."

"Going on the Bandersnatch?" I turned to see the Tweedles, Uilleam, Mallymkun, and Nivens standing on the stairs of the grand palace.

"Yes, it's much faster than walking after all." I say with a smile,

"Hatter will sure be happy to see you." Mallymkun said,

"Then I better be on my way." I climbed onto the Bandersnatch and turned before galumphing over the land, the wind blowing my hair and dress as I made my way to the forest.

At last I made it and I slide off the strong beasts' back before walking into the shadows of the woods. Slowly I continued my walk when a particular tree made me stop. "Hello, love." Lo and behold a certain cat appeared onto the branch I smiled,

"Hello, Chess."

"It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has, I hear the red queen's plotting for the crown again."

"Unfortunately." I chuckled, "Going to Hare and the Hatter?"

"Yes, so far, except for Absalum, they're the only ones I haven't said hello to."

"I'll take you to where they are." I smile,

"Just like last time." He disappeared with a chuckle then reappeared at the end of the path,

"Coming?" I followed with haste.

Finally the sound of snoring and music filled my ears and I knew we were getting close to our destination. Once over the hill I saw the long table covered in china, cakes and other sweets. Thackery stirred and yelped when he saw me, "She looks just like Alice!" He exclaimed pulling down his ears,

"That's because it is Alice you rodent." Chess replied. Then there, siting in the arm chair was the very person I wanted to see the most.

"T-Tarrant, Chess brought Alice!" The mad red head raised his head, looking left and right for a moment then at me. He smiled and, like before, stood and walked on the table over to me,

"Alice, it _is_ you. Not that I'd ever forget you, I mean I've always remembered you but I can't believe you still remember-" I silenced him with a hug,

"Ooh meow." I heard Thackery say

"I'm fine." Hatter whispered, and I pulled away with a smile to see him staring at me with his smile, "It's so good to see you again."

"I told you I wouldn't forget you." He froze and after a moment, embraced me,

"I'm glad you're back, Alice." I was surprised at his gesture.

**Aw cute ending XD Remember, please review. See ya next chappie! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Plot

**Hello lovelies time for a new chappie hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland unfortunately T^T**

_Plot_

_Alice's POV_

I was surprised at Hatter's gesture as he hugged me, "Hatter . . ." I murmured, finally he released me and I stared into those electrifying eyes, he smiled then roaring startled us all, we looked to the sky to see what appeared to be a jabberwocky flying far in the distant sky. "What do you suppose that is?" I asked,

"It would appear to be a jabberwocky." Chess said,

"Oh no." Thackery said before hiding under the table.

"H-how can that be?" I wondered,

"The red queen." Hatter wondered out loud, "I heard that her jabberwocky had had a mate who had laid eggs somewhere in the outlands of Wonderland."

"What?" I exclaimed,

"That must be a part of her plot." He concluded staring at the shadow which disappeared from sight.

"I won't let that happen," I declared, "I forbid her to get the crown again." Hatter smiled,

"That muchness that you had lost has finally returned." I smiled a little at him. Distant barking called our attention, we looked to the hill and Bayard came running, I knelt in front of him,

"Bayard, what's wrong?"

"Miranda called for you, she said it's imperative you come to Marmoreal immediately." I nodded,

"Alright," I looked at Chess, Thackery and Hatter, "Will you come with me?"

Hatter bowed, "Of course my lady." I smiled and got on the Bandersnatch.

"Bayard, to Marmoreal!" With a bark the bloodhound lead the way.

I walked into the palace, my friends behind me, and into the empty throne room. I looked around, "Where's the white queen?"

"Outside on the veranda." Bayard answered, I headed there to find her looking at the darkened sky.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she quickly turned to me,

"The red queen's power is strengthening." She said with a fearful look,

"What do you mean?"

"Did you see the jabberwocky?"

"Yes, but it was only a hatchling." She swallowed,

"It's now an army." I gasped,

"What?"

"The jabberwocky had found a mate long ago and now its eggs have hatched." Said a new voice and I looked with surprise as I saw a blue butterfly land on the white queen's shoulder,

"Absalum!"

"Hello, Alice."

"How many hatchlings are there?" I dared to ask,

"About a thousand." Miranda replied, I flinched,

"Are you serious?!" She nodded solemnly,

"Yes." She whispered I could only stare into space. Defeating one was hard enough but one _thousand?_ "Alice? You are still our champion are you not?" I stared at her,

"Absolutely, I won't let the red queen resume the crown." The white queen smiled,

"Then so far we haven't much to fret about." I nodded,

"We won last time, and we will again." She nodded and we looked at the darkened sky, the faint sounds of the jabberwocky hatchlings' roars echoing in the distant outlands of Wonderland where the red queen and Stayne were commencing their plot.

**Chapter 4 complete. :) Hope you guys like it so far. Please review and I'll see ya next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

**Hello! Sorry it took forever for this new chapter but I was lacking motivation to write it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Confusion_

_Alice' POV_

I swung my sword at the dummies as they popped up from the earth. For weeks I have been training hard to fight the army I would one day confront, but little had I known Hatter was watching my every move.

_Hatter's POV_

"You sure have your eye on her, don't you Tarrant." Chess said as he appeared next to me, I gave him a look with my electrifying eyes,

"Quiet you." He chuckled before disappearing into the air. I looked at Alice again . . . I watched her tangled, blonde hair swish behind her as she maneuvered in the training course we had made for her. I watched her dodge and attack and my heart began to swell with emotion. What was this . . . feeling? I've never felt anything like it before. I furrowed my bushy orange eyebrows as I stared at the ground in confusion.

"Tarrant," I heard Miranda say as she approached me, "You seem troubled. Why?" I faced her then looked at Alice again,

"I have this strange feeling that I've never had before."

"Oh? Describe this feeling." I looked away,

"I don't know . . ." my gaze fell onto Alice again, "whenever I look at her . . . I always just want to be with her and when I am with her my heartbeat quickens." Miranda smiled,

"Ah, that's love."

"What?" I asked looking at her,

"You love her, Tarrant."

"So this is what love feels like?" She nodded,

"Indeed." Footsteps approaching made me look behind to see Alice walking up to me, breathing heavy after her training, the white queen stepped away and my heart began to hasten. Alice cocked her head,

"What's the matter, Hatter?" **(1) **I shook my head and blinked,

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He gave me a small smile,

"Why is it you are such a kind person to a madman like me?" Her eyes seemed hurt,

"How couldn't I? You were always kind to me, Hatter; you saved me countless times too! Of course I'd be nice to you, you're my friend." He shook his head and chuckled very slightly before slowly walking away.

_Alice's POV_

I watched Hatter walk back to the palace. "What was that about?"

"There are some feelings Tarrant cannot put into words." Chess said as he appeared next to me,

"What do you mean by that?" He laughed as he disappeared, leaving me as puzzled as ever.

I put away the last piece of my armor and took my hair out from my dress' collar; I stared at my reflection for a while, still confused about the way Hatter was acting. I decided to talk to Miranda about this. The hallways were quiet as people were sleeping; I looked at the clock to see it being eleven o'clock. As much as I wanted to sleep, I knew I wouldn't be able to. Soon I was at the door of the throne room and knocked gently, "Come in." came a quiet voice from inside and I walked in to see Miranda sitting in her silver throne, she smiled. "Something seems to be troubling you, what is it?"

"Hatter was acting strange today; he asked me how I could be so kind so a madman like him."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that he was my friend and that I was grateful for him saving me those many times then he walked away." She smiled,

"You will find out the reason for his actions soon enough." I became confused,

"Surely not you too! Chess said something puzzling as well. He said 'There are some feelings Tarrant cannot put into words.'"

"There is a reason for everything, Alice; you just have to be patient to find them." I nodded,

"Alright." I left the room and crawled into my bed. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for sleep to come but, like I predicted, my racing mind prevented me from falling into the world of dreams.

_Hatter's POV_

I woke up, unable to sleep and decided to walk around. I passed Alice's room and peered into it as I cracked the door open, I saw her tossing in her sleep. Then I walked up to her and sat next to her bedside, she appeared asleep but I knew she wasn't completely in the world of dreams. I raised my hand and hesitated, finally I began to stroke her curly blonde hair.

Alice's POV

I felt someone gently stroking my hair and began to feel at ease, I opened my eyes slightly and saw Hatter siting at my side, calming me down, his electrifying eyes staring kindly into my eyes. "Hatter." I whispered,

"Sh." He hushed me softly as he placed a gentle finger on my lips, he smiled, "Rest now, Alice." He whispered and after a moment of staring into his eyes I closed my own, feeling his hand stroking my hair beginning to settle me down; finally I fell asleep.

**(1) Wow, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it X9**

**Aaww so cute! XD Hope you guys enjoyed it :) please review! Happy holidays~! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Abduction

**Hello! Hope everyone had a great holiday and best wishes for 2013! Please Review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Abduction_

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes and turn onto my back as I lay in my bed, wondering if it was true that Hatter was at my side last night, gently stroking my hair as he lulled me to sleep. Then I realized it was indeed true and my face grew a little warm. Was I blushing? Why? I only considered Hatter as a very close friend. "Alice!" I jumped and sat up immediately when I heard Mallymkun's despaired voice follow the sound of the door slamming open.

"Mallymkun, what's wrong?" I asked in panic,

"It's the jabberwocky hatchlings!" She panted, "They're attacking the courtyard!"

"What?" I quickly left the safety of my bed and followed Mallymkun down the hall and into the chaotic courtyard; subjects of the white queen were running and screaming from the hatchlings. My jaw dropped when I saw the size of them. "This is _impossible._" I wondered out loud.

"Only if you believe it is." I turned to see Hatter approaching me, holding his hat under his arm next to him,

"They've grown so fast."

"That is how jabberwockies grow; faster than normal hatchlings." I looked back at the scene then heard one scream in particular and it came from the throne room, I immediately ran towards the sound, Mallymkun and Hatter stayed behind to fight the massive creatures off.

I skidded to a halt when I made it to the throne room, cowering in the corner was Miranda and hissing threateningly in front of her were two jabberwockies. I ran back to my room as fast as I could and grabbed the vorpal sword, not having time to put m armor on, before running back to the white queen. The beasts were advancing closer to her and she was panicking more, I ran forward and ran one of the beasts right through the heart, it screeched in agony and collapsed, I ran in front of Miranda, the sword pointing at the remaining creature, "Are you hurt?" I asked her not taking my eyes off of the jabberwocky.

"No, you came just in time my dear." She replied, her voice shaking,

"Good." Then I ran forward as I swung my sword, the beast struck me back then dodged my attacks, it swung its tail sending me flying against the wall, I slid down with a moan. When I caught my breath I saw the creature charging at me it pried its jaws and screeched, its frills fanning out of the sides of its head. At the last minute I rolled out of the way causing the jabberwocky to crash into the wall, I took the chance and swung my sword onto its neck, beheading it. There I stood, breathing heavily; the white queen approached me,

"Thank you, Alice. Your training has done you much good." I smiled at her then suddenly the wall crumbled and a massive jabberwocky roared as it thrust its head through the giant hole and struck my small body with his head, throwing me against the room and against the wall once more. My side met the floor hard, knocking the wind out of me. "Alice!" Miranda cried and I struggled to stay conscious, however, the last thing I saw was the jabberwocky roaring at the white queen then charging at me.

_Miranda's POV_

The mighty beast roared in my face and I flinched back as it did so. Its breath reeked, nearly knocking me out. It stopped roaring and my ears were ringing, how I yearned for these creatures to be no more. Then I saw the beast start running toward Alice's injured form, "Alice!" The jabberwocky roared at me and swung its tail sending me flying to the wall. I moaned as my back struck the surface with such force. I caught my breath and saw the jabberwocky grab the unconscious blonde girl in its jaws; it then turned and flew out of the massive hole in the wall. I stood and hurried to the opening and could only stare in disbelief as the creature flew into the distance as its comrades followed it; the small black dots soon disappearing. Alice Kingsley had just been abducted.

**Oooh a cliffy! :o What's gonna happen next? Only I know, please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Grief

**Here's the new chappie, please review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Grief_

_Hatter's POV_

"Alice!" I heard a scream from the throne room and immediately stopped fighting the jabberwocky before me, seeing as I was distracted it took the chance to attack me, I turned around and saw the creature raise its head to finish me when a small sword pierced its eye, I turned and saw Mallymkun,

"Hatter, are you alright?"

"Yes, th-thank you Mallymkun, I'm fine." She flagged her arm gesturing toward the throne room,

"Go, we'll take care of things over here." I furrowed my bushy orange eyebrows,

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, go help the white queen." The Tweedles replied as they approached us with Thackery, Nivens, and Uilleam, I nodded,

"Ok." I then headed quickly for the throne room. When I made it, I froze in my tracks at the damage, the hole in one wall and the massive one in the other; there standing in front of that one was the white queen as she stared into the sky, "Madame?" I approached her and she turned around and were those . . . tears in her eyes? "Madame, what is the matter?" She blinked,

"It's Alice, Tarrant." Emotion immediately began to boil inside me, I urged on, my voice more forceful,

"Madame, what happened? What happened to Alice?" She swallowed,

"Two jabberwockies were cornering me, Alice came at the right time and defeated them . . . another jabberwocky broke in . . . and it took Alice." I froze and looked down, praying what I was hearing wasn't true but she was the white queen Miranda, she would never lie, it was against her vows. She looked up at me, "Tarrant, I promise you what I'm saying is true unfortunately, Alice is gone; to my sister most likely." I was walking to the wall by now, still listening to her words, I stopped right in front of the wall.

"I should have been here." I murmured to myself then I was silent. "What is the _matter_ with me?" Then pure rage boiled inside me, my eyes changed and I began pounding on the wall, whipping my arms left and right as I raged angrily.

"Tarrant!" The white queen said firmly and I turned as she placed her hands on the sides of my face, her eyes bearing into mine with worry. This was exactly the scenario when I raged in the red queen's palace as I made her hats. The thought of this relating to that moment between Alice and I made my heart grieve. She was gone, abducted, taken away from me. I bowed my head, "I should have been here, I could have saved Alice." My voice was heavy with sadness and Miranda looked down,

"I understand." It was silent then she broke the stillness, "Go to her, Tarrant." I looked up to meet her eyes,

"What?" She looked at me,

"Go to her, save her. Who knows what my sister and Stayne will do to her." I nodded, determination thriving in me,

"I will." I bowed before her, "My lady, I bid you farewell until then." She smiled with a nod.

**Go Hatter! Go save your girl before it's too late! Will he make it in time? Stay tuned for next chapter to find out! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Hero

**Hello everyone! Will Hatter save Alice in time? Read on to find out! I couldn't help but sing Holding Out for a Hero from Footloose, which I don't own, while making this chapter. God I love that song XD heck I love that movie! Anyone else?**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here.**

_Hero _

_Alice's POV_

I finally gained consciousness and sat up to find myself in a small dungeon cell, metal handcuffs keeping my hands bound behind my back. "Where am I?"

"I see you're finally awake." I jumped and looked up to see a painfully familiar face glaring at me through the metal bars.

"Stayne."

"Hello, Alice, why have you returned to Wonderland?"

"Why do you think? I'm not going to let the red queen take control again, not as long as I'm alive." He narrowed his eyes,

"We can arrange that."

"Stayne!" A shrill cry echoed in the damp, cold stone halls of the dungeon. The red knight closed his eyes to hold his temper then he turned,

"Coming your majesty!"

"She's not the queen so why do you call her 'majesty'?" He glared at me with his one good eye and lunged forward, hauling me against the cold bars,

"Because we _will_ gain control of Wonderland again, Alice, we will. I can promise you that." I swallowed in fear and he roughly released me, sending me falling onto my back in the center of the cold cell. Little sunlight seeped into the center and I hung my head as I tried to figure out a way to escape.

_Stayne's POV_

I approached Iracebeth as she sat on her red throne. Yes we were exiled to the outskirts of Wonderland, but we managed to gather minions and slaves and built a new, smaller, castle. And also . . . I stopped dead in my tracks when a spear struck the wall right in front of me. I looked in the direction it was thrown from to see a young man, a little older than Alice, with dark hair and eyes; he wore armor as well. I took the weapon and approached him, "Good aim, Red." He took the spear and stared me down,

"Thank you, Father." Yes, Iracebeth and I married and had a child and he was going to be the heir to the throne after Iracebeth and I passed. I walked away and to my wife.

"You called for me, my lady." She looked down at me as I knelt on the floor in front of her,

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Bring her." I nodded and left the stone room. I walked down the stone hall, some of our minions following me, finally we approached Alice's cell. When I looked at her through the bars, she lifted her head and stared into my eye. I unlocked her door and it creaked as it opened,

"Iracebeth wants you." She continued to stare at me.

_Alice's POV_

I was guided into a cold stone room which reminded me a lot of the red queen's former castle. I guess she and Stayne made a new one with their new minions. Then I was lead right up to the bloody big head and fell to me knees at her feet, she stared down at me; "Hello, Alice."

"What do you want with me?" She stood up and began to pace slowly in front of me,

"Let's play a guessing game, shall we?" She smiled mockingly and my eyes followed her. "Who came to Wonderland and painted my roses red years ago." I was silent then she stopped in front of me, waiting for an answer but I remained quiet, "Answer!" She screamed in my face,

"Me."

"Good." She praised in a phony high pitched voice, then she began to pace again, "Now, who returned to Wonderland to end my reign."

"Me."

"Who is the reason I was banished to these wretched outskirts of Wonderland until the end of time."

"Me."

"And who killed my darling jabberwocky?"

"Me." She smiled mockingly at me,

"And guess who's going to die today." Her words were spoken carefully and my blood immediately turned to ice. _Die?_ I began to tremble a little; she straightened up and flicked her wrist, "Take her away, Stayne. She dies at dawn tomorrow." The red knight bowed,

"Yes, my lady." I was frozen and didn't move until a minion hauled me to my feet and down the hall. Stayne threw me into my cell and I landed hard on my side. He snickered, "At last, your time has come to an end. Enjoy your last night, Alice Kingsley." He vanished into the dark shadows, laughing. I became choked up and started to cry. I can't die! Not now! I have to save Wonderland! I refuse to let them rule again!

_Hatter's POV_

I've walked day and night to get to the very outskirts of Wonderland. "Where are you Alice?" Suddenly I saw it: the red queen's new palace. I had hoped the scouts were kidding when they informed us about it. I looked at the horizon, the sun was setting, my eyes travelled back to the castle in the distance. "I'll continue in the morning." I walked over to a rather twisted tree and sat down, then stopped, "Wait, no it's better if I get more land covered now." I stood and continued onward. "Wait for me, Alice. I'm coming."

_Alice's POV_

I woke to hear the rattling of keys; I opened my eyes and sat up to see Stayne smiling at me, "Ready, Alice? Kiss your last moments goodbye." I was trembling now and rage boiled inside me so I stood and kicked him in the crotch and let the minions following him crash into one another as they tried to grab me, then I tore down the hall looking behind me every now and then to see where my pursuers were. I saw a door and body slammed it open only to land in someone's rough grasp. I struggled and grunted as I tried to free myself then I was slapped across the face and finally met my opponent's face and I froze. My eyes met the darkest eyes I had ever seen. "Thank you, Red." I whirled my head around to see Stayne standing next to the red queen who stared blankly at me; my eyes met Red's serious face again. "Come here, Alice." Stayne said as he stood next to the dark shadow with the ax. I shook with fear. This can't be it, it just can't be. I can't die! Not here! Not now! I can't allow this bloody big head to take the crown again. "Alice!" He screamed and I refused to move so I only glared at him, "Red." He said looking at the boy in armor and I was then struck with a very heavy blow of his fist to my cheek which sent my falling to my knees. Stayne approached me, "Now be a good girl and get up." I refused and stared at the ground, breathing heavy. A silent message was sent from Stayne to Red because the young boy began kicking and punching me. I heard my bones cracking and blood started to drip down my forehead from a cut on my head. The world became fuzzy and Stayne hauled me to my feet and threw me to the feet of the executioner. This was it, I was done for.

_Hatter's POV_

I finally made it to the castle and saw it was dawn, then I heard commotion from the courtyard and grunts as well as the sickening noises of hands and feet beating a creature, then I heard a familiar cry of agony and froze. "Alice!" I cried and adrenaline pulsed through my body as I ran at full speed to the stone castle, I climbed over it, thankfully the stone was easy to scale, and landed in a bush in the courtyard. I peeked through a hole and saw new minions and a boy in armor, as well as Stayne and the red queen, standing around the executioner. I silently made my way around the perimeter and saw the prisoner and gasped in fear, there was Alice. My Alice, at the feet of the executioner who had his ax raised above his head, I took a pin from my ring and threw it, with Lady Luck on my side it struck his eye and he dropped his ax, as he screeched in pain, just next to Alice. Stayne and the boy surrounded Iracebeth protectively and Alice collapsed in heap, I made a break for it and ran to her, grabbed her and ran back to the shelter. "It's the Hatter!" The red queen screamed, "Kill him!" I looked behind me as we hid behind a tall bush then looked at Alice and gasped at her beaten form,

"H-Hatter." She stammered, her voice shaken with fear, I gently held the sides of her bloody, bruised, dirty, tear-stained, face,

"Sh, sh, I'm here, I'm here you'll be alright." I looked at our pursuers, "I promise on my life." I concluded before taking a sword from a minion nearby and holding it to Stayne and the boy. "No one will get to Alice!"

"So you think." Stayne said, "Red, get the girl." The boy, Red I assumed, started walking toward me and I faced the sword to him,

"No! No one will get to her!"

_Alice's POV_

I hid as Hatter protected me. I was so exceedingly happy that he came to my rescue . . . again . . . again he saved me. I owe him my life. I slowly got to my feet and stumbled a bit then I turned my head to look at the three who were about to duel. Then I walked onto the gloomy yard, everyone looked at me, Hatter was especially surprised, "Alice, leave, you're hurt."

"I'm not letting you fight alone."

"Alice, go please!"

"No!" I confronted him fiercely, "I'm not leaving you like I did last time!" He was silent as he stared into my eyes and as I stared into his; snickering interrupted us and we turned to Stayne,

"How precious, the Hatter and prisoner having a little moment." His face became serious, "Too bad it will be your last." Then he lunged at Hatter with his sword, the two weapons struck and the brawl commenced, I looked next to me to see a minion and I took his sword, whirling around I met the calm face of Red, his spear was facing me,

"Put your weapon down, Alice Kingsley." He commanded,

"Who are you?"

"I am Red, son of Stayne and Iracebeth of Crimms." My jaw dropped, "and I will be the heir to the throne of Wonderland." I glared at him,

"Not while I'm still around." Our weapons met and we began to fight, I knew I would probably lose as I was already weak from starvation, dehydration, and my wounds I wrongly earned. He knocked me to the ground and held the point of his spear to my throat; I was finished and fell unconscious.

_Hatter's POV_

I managed to knock Stayne out, he had a deep wound in his leg and I smiled in victory then glared at the red queen whose face was full of panic. Then a thump caught my attention, I looked to the side to see Alice unconscious, Red's spear pointing at her throat. I froze in fear when blood started to drip from where the tip met her skin. I shouted in rage and whirled my arm around, striking the wretched boy in the cheek and sending him flying across the courtyard. Iracebeth stared in fear as she was completely vulnerable. I looked at Alice and knew her time was fleeting; I picked her up and ran for the open gateway and out of the clutches of the wretched bloody big head. I should have done it; I should have killed the red queen then and there. It would have ended everything. I should have killed Red and Stayne too; I looked down at the rapidly fading Alice and swallowed before looking at the horizon, determination brightening my electrifying eyes. No, I did the right thing, I have to save Alice; she means more to me. I just hoped with all my might that I wasn't too late.

**Ah! Another cliffy! Will Hatter save Alice in time? Wow this was the longest chapter so far! Woot woot! Please Review and I'll you guys next time :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Coma

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but I had finals than a lot of stuff was going on but anyways here's the new chapter! Will Hatter save Alice in time before it's too late? I think the title sorta gives it away ^^; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Coma_

_Hatter's POV_

At last I had made it to Marmoreal but to my dismay Alice had not stirred at all on the way to my destination. "Tarrant!" I looked to see Bayard outside the doors, "What's wrong with Alice?" I approached him,

"Please, she doesn't have much time, where is the White Queen?"

"Follow me." He ran into the castle with me on his tail, in a matter or moments we entered the throne room to see the White Queen sitting on her throne,

"Tarrant, what is wrong?" She gasped when she saw Alice's limp body in my arms, "Oh, to the infirmary! Quickly now!" She led us to the small room and I placed Alice in one of the beds. "What happened?" The queen asked as she examined her former champion,

"I just made it in time before Alice was executed. Stayne and I fought and Red, Iracebeth and Stayne's son, dueled with Alice. I told her to keep hidden or better yet leave but she refused. Just as I had defeated Stayne, Alice fell at Red's feet, luckily I was able to knock him out and escape before Iracebeth could give an order to her minions."

"So she really _is_ getting stronger." I nodded,

"Yes, and she has built a new palace for herself, of course not nearly as big as her last palace though." The White Queen nodded,

"I understand. Well the first thing we must do is tend to Alice." I nodded in reply then looked at the unconscious blonde. A gentle hand on my cheek made me look at the queen's kind eyes, she smiled,

"Alice will be fine, Tarrant. She's not one to give up so easily." I smiled,

"Yes, I should know, my lady." She stared at me for a moment then walked out of the room,

"Oh, Hatter, what will we do?" Said a certain dormouse as she climbed onto the edge of the bed, her ears flattened in worry,

"I don't know, Mally."

"Alice will wake up though, I'm sure of it." Nivens added as he hopped into the room as well,

"Well, she better wake up." Chess said as he appeared next to me, "I mean she _does_ need to help us take down the Red Queen once and for all."

"If any jabberwocky shows his face in this court, I shall slay it for Alice!" Tweedle Dee said,

"Me too." His twin added, I smiled,

"Well now that we've all established that let's leave Alice to rest." They all nodded and left, just before I closed the door I took one last, long look at my friend before leaving her.

A few days passed and I was not able to check on Alice as the others and I scouted the outskirts of Wonderland more and more to see if the Red Queen was doing anything visible from out positions. Finally, I was able to stop by the infirmary. I knocked on the door and was greeted by one of the White Queen's subjects, "Oh, Tarrant." She said quietly,

"How do you do, madam." I nodded politely, she sighed,

"You're here to see Alice, aren't you?"

"Yes, h-how is she might I ask?" She sighed again and stepped to the side to let me I, we both approached her bedside.

"I've done all I could to heal her cuts and bruises and luckily they have healed." She hesitated,

"But?" I asked nervously and she faced me,

"She is in a coma . . . and her chances of waking aren't very high." Those few words were like a knife to my heart.

**Told ya the title gave it away ^^ Also I won't be able to update as much for a while because of my new classes so sorry about that! Anywhoosle, please review and I'll see you guys next time! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Darkness

**Hey guys! I'm glad I had some downtime today or I wouldn't have been able to type this up ^^ Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Darkness_

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes to find myself wandering in an endless black dimension. "Where am I?" I wondered looking around, when I turned and jerked to a halt when I saw something in a portal in the air in front of me.

"What do you call yourself?" Chess said as my young form stood in front of his branch,

"Alice."

"Who's been painting my roses red?" The queen shrieked as I painted her flowers. More memories began to loudly echo around me and I clenched my teeth and eyes shut as I gripped my hair tightly in my fists.

"Stop! Stop!" I screamed in desperation. I was so overwhelmed that when the image of the Bandersnatch charging at me came into my mind, I screamed as I fell to my knees, tears slipping from my eyes, crouched over and wrapped my arms around myself, "Just stop, please." I whispered. I don't know how long I knelt there but I finally calmed down and raised my head. "I have to find a way out of here." Footsteps in the darkness made me jump to my feet and whirl around, my long blonde hair following my head like a comet's tail. "Hello?" The steps continued and I hesitantly followed it, "Is someone there?" They grew louder and louder and finally I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a young blonde in a frilly blue and white dress, her back facing me. I reached out to touch her shoulder, "Excuse me, I-", I gasped and flinched back when she turned around abruptly and noticed in shock that it was me when I was younger. She tilted her head,

"Who are you?"

"I-I'm the older you." She was still confused as was I truthfully. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I don't know, I'm trying to find my way out."

"I am too but I can't find it anywhere."

"Why?"

"It's scary and dark here."

"Why is that? Why is it dark?"

"You're in a coma, Alice, and your chances of waking up are very low."

"H-how do you know that I'm in a coma?" She smiled,

"I am still the child side of you, in other words we are still one being. I know those wounds you received were too much for your body which is why you fell into a coma and your chances of waking aren't very high, Alice."

"What?" But without another word she turned around slowly and inched her way into the darkness and disappeared into the shadows. I was completely freaked out now. "Wait, don't go! I don't want to be alone!" Bu she never returned. Am I be trapped in the darkness of my coma? Yes, that has to be the answer. There was no other. I simply stood there, standing there, the younger me long gone in the shadows of this endless darkness.

**Dun dun duuun! What happens next? Stayed tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

**Ello everyone! I'm so glad I had some free time during class since I was able to make the new chapter hope you guys like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here.**

_Waiting_

_Hatter's POV_

I stared at Alice's unconscious form with sadness. It had been a few months since she entered her coma and it was all my fault. If I had only been at her side when she was fighting off the jabberwockies! I punched the wall in frustration. "Hatter," Mally said, "It's not your fault; it's no one but the bloody big head's fault that's what!" I didn't respond I was just sick of waiting for her to wake up. I turned back to look at her and held her hand,

"Please wake up, Alice. We need you." I bowed my head, "_I_ need you." I added inaudibly to the others in the room.

_Alice's POV_

I wandered in the black realm still, searching for a way out and possibly the younger me but I already knew she had disappeared. "Please wake up, Alice." I looked around,

"Hatter? Where are you?"

"We need you."

"Where are you? I'm trying to find you all so I _can_ help you!" But of course I couldn't be heard,

"_I_ need you." I gasped,

"Hatter!" Silence met me, "Hatter! . . . _Hatter!_" It was silent and I sighed. I have to find a way out of here; God only knows how long I've been trapped here in this vast darkness.

_Miranda's POV_

I sighed as I watched Hatter sit next to Alice. We were all still patiently waiting for her to wake up but some patience was wearing very thin by now. I walked in and stood next to him, "Tarrant, you have to be patient, she'll wake up." I smiled sympathetically at him; his electrifying eyes looked into my dark ones,

"Yes, I know madam, but I wish she would wake up sooner."

"Yes I know but be patient." I laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "She's strong she will wake up with time."

"I know, my lady." I smiled at him,

"Come, let us leave her be for now." He nodded and rose to his feet before following me out of the tiny, white infirmary room.

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes to be staring up at the white ceiling as I lay on my back in the infirmary bed; I stood up but too quickly as my head starting to spin like a top. I closed my eyes and cradled my head and after a few minutes, I felt better then I looked around the room. "How long have I been out?" I looked at the calendar and my eyes widened before I looked at my lap in shock, "A few months . . . how much has happened since I fell into my coma?"

**Yaaay! Alice is finally awake! :D But what has happened since she entered her coma? Stay tuned to find out! Until then, later peoples! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Awakening

**Yes I am very much alive but I have been lacking motivation to continue this sorry guys but I'm trying. ^^; Anyways Alice is finally awake yay! Let's see what happens now.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own AiW **

_Awakening_

_Alice's POV_

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand up when the door creaked open and a woman walked in, my assumption she was the one who cared for me while I was in my coma. She looked up and immediately froze with wide eyes. We stared at each other for a moment then I smiled, "Hello."

"A-Alice!" She hurried to the hall, "Alice has awoken!" I gasped when a voice suddenly sounded behind me,

"Hello, love, so glad to see you're awake." I smiled at the cat,

"Hello, Chess."

"Alice!" Mallymkun cried happily as she scurried onto the white sheets. I smiled,

"Hello, Mally." I saw the Tweedles and Nivens walk in too and greeted them happily. However, there was on face I did not see and I furrowed my eyebrows, "Where's Hatter?" Mally's ears flattened and the bunch looked solemnly at one another,

"Let's just say . . . _Tarrant_ hasn't been the same lately." Chess said hesitantly and I became worried and stood up but the woman from before had sat me back down,

"Oh no you don't I'm sorry but you should rest for a bit." I looked up at her, determined,

"I feel fine! I've dealt with worse things in the past." She was silent then bowed her head gesturing me to take my leave.

I roamed the palace then found Hatter standing on the balcony we had stood on the day before Fraptious Day; his hat was placed on the concrete in front of him. Chess was right, he didn't seem like himself and he didn't even notice my presence behind him. "Hatter?" I approached him and he jumped before turning around and his electrifying eyes brightened right away upon seeing me,

"Alice!"

_Hatter's POV_

"Alice!" I was completely surprised. I must have zoned out thinking about the past events and Alice's voice caught me off guard completely including her presence. I smiled, "You're back, I knew you'd wake up I mean you're not one to give up a fight so easily and I knew you'd eventually-"

"Hatter!" She said gently holding my arms snapping me out of my frenzy,

"-wake up." I concluded then shook my head to clear it, "I'm fine."

"Are you?" I smiled at her,

"Now that you're awake I'm much better." She returned my smile. Heels approaching made us turn to see the White Queen hastening she looked down the corridor across the hall the balcony branched from then to the two of us and smiled,

"So you _have_ awakened."

_Alice's POV_

I smiled as she beamed at me, "Hello, Your Majesty." I greeted with a polite curtsy then a thought arose in my mind and I became serious, "Majesty . . . what has the Red Queen done while I was out?" She and Hatter, who stood beside her now, became serious.

"Follow me." Miranda said she guided Hatter and me down the halls, down the stairs and into the cellar. I was so incredibly shocked that the White Queen would have such a place but we reached one cell and Hatter stood in front of us and the door,

"Get up and show your face to our champion." The prisoner inside stood up, his face taken from its hiding place of shadows and into the light. I gasped and took a step back as to who the prisoner was: Red.

**Dun dun duuun. End of chapter twelve! See you all next time! **


	13. Chapter 13: Red

Hi guys! Time for a new chapter I'm sure you're all dying to find out why Red is in Marmoreal well let's find out shall we? ;)

Disclaimer: You know what goes here :p

_Red_

_Alice's POV_

I could only stare at the prisoner: his dark eyes and hair. A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. _Why was the son of Iracebeth and Stayne here? The son of Iracebeth, the former Red Queen. Was he here to slay the White Queen? Was he here to slay me? Was he here to slay Hatter in revenge for what he did to his family?_ These very thoughts made me sway as I became dizzy. Mirana gently took a hold of my arm, "Are you alright my dear? I know this is so sudden after you've just woken up." I looked at her,

"No, no I'm alright." Hatter only looked at me as I swayed then he looked back at the prisoner.

"Now tell us why you are here."

"You mean you don't know?" He looked at me as I asked,

"No," he looked at Red again, "he just willingly turned himself in a little while ago."

"What?" Did I hear him right? Red was not the kind of man to do such a thing. I gently pulled away from Mirana and approached Red. "Tell us why you did, Red." He took in a small breath as he looked at Hatter and Mirana,

"My reasoning if for your ears only, Alice."

"I think it's for _all_ our ears." Hatter advanced toward him and said with an edge to his voice as his eyes glowed.

"Alice's ears or no one's ears at all." Red retorted calmly, "Your choice, Tarrant Hightop." Hatter's jaw shifted in frustration then he looked at me and I gave him a small nod gesturing him to guide Mirana out of the prison. I knelt in front of Red, ready to hear his bloody reasoning for turning himself in.

"Now tell me, Red. Tell me why you turned yourself in." He shifted as if nervous about something and moved his eyes around as if he was being watched by someone then he met my eyes, his breath shaky, and his face seemingly scared,

"Ok you want to know why? I'm on the run from Iracebeth and Stayne."

"On the run? Why?"

"She's insane I tell you. I finally after all of these years overheard them speaking about their previous crimes that they committed. The unjust slaughter of the innocent and it made me sick to my stomach. So sick that I ran away and now that they know I know they are out to get me."

"But why were you never told about their previous actions?" He looked around nervously and licked his lips before meeting my confused gaze,

"Because they think that with me knowing about it, it will make me not want to become the new ruler of Wonderland."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed, "You're here to slay Mirana so your family can resume power!"

"Alice, I _promise_ you that's not why!"

"Well if you're the son of those murderers why would they think your knowing of their prior crimes would dissuade you from resuming power?"

"Because as a child I had the tendency to distain the sword, I would never pick it up which caused Stayne to abuse me and force me to learn to wield it. I hated violence as a child and my parents told me that they were working hard to create a world without violence and that was the day I vowed that I would become the ruler of that new world. Now that I know of their thirst for power and revenge they think I no longer want to be the heir and they are right." I was silent. I didn't know what to say and it truly seemed his was being sincere; I took in a shaky breath,

"I still don't believe you." He touched my hand,

"Alice, please." He begged me with his dark eyes and he ran his hand gently up my arm causing shivers to shoot up my spin and throughout my entire body, "I turned myself in to join your side. To take down my rising family and become the heir to a benevolent, new Wonderland." He moved his hand still until it rested behind my head moving it closer to his face making my eyes stare deep into his sincere dark brown eyes, "And I will make you my queen of that world." Right after saying, that he gently closed my mouth, which was open to reply to him, with his lips as he kissed me. I froze and my eyes widened as time was frozen in that prison in front of that cell.

**Oh damn! Red making the moves on Alice! What's gonna happen? Has Red really turned good? Find out next chappie! In the meantime while you guys are waiting why don't you count how many licks it takes to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? Yes I'm lookin' at you, Koichi! XD**


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

**Hey everyone! No homework, the birds are singing and the sun is shining in the cloudless blue sky so I decided to write this because well I have a life XD Anywhoosle was Red really serious about turning good? And how will Alice react after he kissed her! Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW.**

_Trust?_

_Alice's POV_

I mustered the courage to pull away from Red then I slapped him hard. I glared at him, still shaken from his recent action, before hurrying down the hall of the prison; just as I was about to close the door Red spoke, "Think about what I said, Alice. I have changed, trust me." After a moment I closed the door. I stood against it breathing heavy to take everything in,

"Alice!" Hatter said in surprise as he and Mirana approached me,

"What happened?" She asked but I only stormed past her. I know it was an incredibly rude thing to do but what would you have done if someone evil claimed they mended their ways and then forced a kiss on you? Would you have wanted to answer questions following those actions?

_Hatter's POV_

I looked at Mirana and her at me; that's when I burst into the room, angered by Alice's distressed appearance. I stormed up to Red's cell, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him against the bars close to my face, "Ok, Red, what did you to Alice!" I demanded through gritted teeth,

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." I growled and threw him back, opened his cell door and grabbed his sword that was hung on the wall across from his cell. I slowly approached him and raised it above my head, completely overtaken by madness. Red scrambled backwards and was trapped as his back was against the wall. I knew he was really only able to fight with a sword but look who has the upper hand, yours truly. "No, no please don't please." He said with a shaky voice as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Hatter!" I gasped when I heard the White Queen's from behind me on the outside of the cell, "Calm down, we must talk to Alice instead of beating the answers out of my . . ." she hesitated, "nephew." Red looked at her then at me,

"Listen to my aunt, Tarrant." I glared at him before turning around and locking his cell then I left the prison with the queen and Red's sword at hand. I closed the door and walked down the hall until Mirana stopped me with her gentle dark eyes,

"We must give Alice a little time, then we will question her." I nodded,

"Yes madam." I whispered.

_Alice's POV_

I sat on my bed with my elbows resting on my knees and my hands holding my head. Was Red really being sincere about converting his ways? Did he really run away? Were his parents really after him _because_ of his actions? Better yet . . . can we _trust_ him?

**I don't know, Alice, can you trust the son of Iracebeth of Crimms? Hope you enjoyed it! See you guys next time! :D **


	15. Chapter 15: Mistake

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update but I've been quite busy ^^; Hope you enjoy the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW**

_Mistake_

_Alice's POV_

I sat on my bed with my face buried in my hands. _Was Red really serious about converting his ways? _A knock on my door made me look up, "Come in." A moment later, Hatter opened the door and approached me.

"Are you alright, milady?"

"I'm just confused, Hatter."

"Why is that?"

"Red told me that he had turned himself in because he is on the run from the Red Queen. He found out about her and Stayne's former crimes against Wonderland and refuses to become the heir of the blood-stained world they are working to create, he told me that he has mended his ways and wishes to join our side to help us sculpt a wonderful world and . . . he said he'd make me his queen." I was surprised when I finished because of the look that seeped into Hatter's electrifying eyes. _What was that about?_

"I don't believe it for a second." He replied,

"I don't know what to believe because he seemed quite sincere about his words." He loomed over me,

"Don't be so naïve, Alice. There are some people who seem to be sincere but believing them will only lead you to your downfall." I bowed my head in reply,

"I understand but I do think we should at least give him a chance."

"I wouldn't even fathom the thought Alice; he is the offspring of the two who made us all endure years of torture."

"But people can change . . . can't they?" He was silent and I stood,

"I will inform the White Queen that we will release him around the grounds of Marmoreal but he will remain under strict supervision." Hatter bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart,

"Understood, milady." With that I walked out of the my room and to the throne room,

"Hello, Alice." The White Queen smiled when I approached her sitting on her throne.

"Hello, your majesty." I smiled with a curtsey,

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you." My smile faded and she read my mind,

"What did Red say to you, dear?" I took a breath and explained everything; when I had finished she sat there as her mind concentrated on putting the pieces of the puzzle in place, however, she had the look expressing that one piece was missing hence leaving an incomplete puzzle. "But can we really trust him?" She asked me and I shook my head,

"I don't know. I believe people can change but Hatter was quite against it."

"I see . . . well I suppose we shall find out." She met my eyes then called for Hatter, "Bring him." The flaming-haired man glared at her then me before obeying. A few moments later Hatter, Nivens, and the Tweedles surrounded Red as they brought him in. The prisoner knelt before the queen and I and looked up at us. Miranda glared at him, "Red, son of Iracebeth of Crimms and Stayne, you are set free but only under the condition of roaming Marmoreal under high supervision. Never will there be a moment that you will have eyes not on you." Red nodded with a smile of pure success,

"As you wish, milady." With that he bowed and when he raised his head, his eyes turned icy blue. This very action could very well have been the biggest mistake of my life.

**Oh my gosh they freed Red! Oh my gosh what's gonna happen next! Only I know ;) See you guys next chapter! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Behaviors

**Hello my lovelies! Long time since I've update so sorry about that! I was super busy but today's the last day of school and I have no final first block so yippee I can type this up! Anywhoosle here's the new chappie! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

_Behaviors_

_Hatter's POV_

I walked down the hall with a brisk pace, suspicion boiled inside of me ever since Red first turned himself in. I knew his story was a load of lies, nothing that boy said could possibly be true. Little had I known that my emotions were written all over my face until Mallymkun brought it to my knowledge, "Hatter, what's the matter?"

"What?" I asked shaking my head out of my trance,

"You seem upset about something." She said with worry,

"Oh, n-no I'm fine." I replied,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but thank you for worrying, Mally." I smiled then with a nod walked by her as she stared after me with concern.

_Alice's POV_

The double doors opened and I approached Miranda as she sat on her throne, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Alice, have you noticed Hatter's recent behavior?" I furrowed my eyebrows,

"Not really since I've been training a lot more lately, is something wrong with him?" She sighed as she rose and walked to the window, which had long been repaired after my kidnapping.

"Ever since Red came to our grounds he's been acting very protective and extremely edgy." She looked at me, "I understand he doesn't like Red but he has to accept it, we have eyes on him every second, he doesn't have to be so uptight." I sighed,

"I understand but you can't really blame him, after all Red is the offspring of your sister and Stayne, the very people who ruled and wreaked havoc in Wonderland for years."

"I suppose you're right." She conceded, "But could you still keep an eye on him, just in case he does anything rash." I nodded,

"Yes, your Majesty, I understand perfectly." With a bow I took my leave leaving the queen to stare in worry.

_Red's POV_

_This was too easy_. I thought as I lay on my bed, one knee bent and my hands resting behind my head. _Mother was right, getting the White Queen as well as her idiot subject were too naïve for their own good . . . all except that Mad Hatter and . . . Alice. For some reason I haven't been able to get her out of my mind. Her pale face seemed to be sculpted from the finest material by gods._ I sat up and rested my elbows on my knees. Could I be falling for her? . . . I shook my head. "No that's preposterous."

"Hm? Did you say something?" One of the gruff guards posted outside my room said through the window, which was placed for extra precautions,

"Oh, not at all." I replied with a plastered smile. He commenced his post and I stared at my bed sheets. _That _is_ preposterous._ I sighed. _Ok, ok, get a hold of yourself, Red, finish the mission and get the hell out of here, then let Mother and Father take care of the rest._ I sighed as I lay back down in my original position as I smiled evilly at the ceiling. _Just focus on the mission._

**Uh-oh what's this mission Red keeps mentioning? Find out in the next chappie. ;D **


	17. Chapter 17: Mission

**Once again, free hour and a half=isolating self in a corner to update fanfics! XD Let's find out what this mission's all about.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what goes here**

_Mission_

_Alice's POV_

I wandered throughout the castle trying to find the redhead and finally did; he stood on the balcony overlooking the dark sky illuminated with the tiny white stars that blinked at the world below. "There you are." He turned around in surprise,

"Alice." I approached him with a smile,

"Of course, you else would be up at this hour of night." He smiled and I joined his side, silence spilt over us for a while until I broke it: "You've been acting strangely lately," I confessed looking at the concrete rail, "Is everything ok?" I was greeted by silence and faced him, "You know you can tell me anything, Hatter, we're friends aren't we?" His head was bowed so that the rim of his hat hid his face, "Hatter?"

"I just don't trust a single bone in his body." He replied quietly,

"I understand that but the guards have been having constant supervision on him, you don't have to be so edgy."

"No you don't understand! His parents are the ones who destroyed that village and killed thousands, even the king himself. Do you not remember saving me? You had to cross over that moat of innocent blood that was shed and those severed heads, didn't you think that was terrifying?! And yet you welcome their son with open arms into this castle?! The Queen could be the next innocent killed! And then it could very well be you, Alice!" I flinched then furrowed my eyebrows,

"I _do_ remember crossing that moat but it was the only way to get inside the castle to save you. And I would not let something like that happen to the Queen . . . or you." He seemed to relax in shock at my words. "I will give my _life_ to make sure all of my friends are safe, that's what I did on Frabjous Day wasn't it?" He was silent as he bowed his head; I stared at him for a moment,

"Come on, Hatter, lighten up just a little alright? For m-" I was cut off when he suddenly hugged me,

"I just don't want to lose you, Alice." I gasped quietly, "It was hard enough when you went back to your world . . . I-I thought you would have forgotten all about me . . . " I hugged him back,

"And I told you I could never forget you, remembering this place was what brought me back . . . remembering _you_ was what brought me back . . ." I felt him flinch and he pulled away with a smile,

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled back,

"Anything for a friend, now come on it's getting late you should get some rest."

"Y-yes, yes of course, and you as well as you'll be training quite a large deal tomorrow." I smiled before heading inside.

_Hatter's POV_

I stared after her and took a breath to speak but she had already turned the corner. _Her words: 'Anything for a friend' . . . But you . . . I think of you more than a friend . . . Alice._

_Red's POV_

I opened my eyes and peered through the window in my door, the guards, as always, were at their posts outside my room. I stepped away then took out a potion bottle I had smuggled out of the white queen's potion room, taking off the stopped I opened it above the guards' heads causing them to collapse after a moment. I _would_ have killed them but that would cause a lot more ruckus, this could goes as a simple 'they fell asleep' excuse. Then I went to my window, opened it and saw guards posted outside as well so I did took out a straw and a couple of darts, putting the dart in the straw and then to my mouth, I blew and struck the guards down as the drugged dart dug into their necks. I smiled, "Perfect aim as expected." I perched on the stone sill and leapt onto the roof before silently running along it until I was above the window that was above the queen's room. I peered over to find her at her desk staring into space as she thought. I smiled as I flipped down, smashing the window open and landing skillfully inside the room. Miranda screamed and leapt to her feet with the scare. I stood straight and laughed, "Well good evening, your Majesty." I said with a bow,

"R-Red, wh-what are you? H-how did you?" I chuckled,

"Oh your guards? They seemed to have fallen asleep on the job; you should really appoint better guards who you can trust to not do that you Majesty." I instructed with a motherly tone. A panicked look came to her white face and she slowly inched back to ring the bell that would summon more guards.

"Oh no there'll be no need for that." I assured raising my hands as I advanced towards her, "I simply couldn't sleep milady so I decided to drop by for a visit."

"Visit my eye, I'll have you know!"

"Now, now is that the way for royalty to talk?" I replied with that motherly tone again, "Especially, the gentle white queen." She swallowed,

"What do you want, Red?" I smiled evilly as I slowly advanced,

"Oh nothing really, your Majesty," I then whipped out my dagger and ran her right through. A choking noise indicated that she was to be dead in a matter of seconds; I pulled back the blood-stained blade and glared down at her as she lay on the carpet, "Only the end of your reign." I snickered then placed the blade back into it's sheathe before retreating out the window and into the night.

_Normal POV (takes place after Red enters Miranda's room)_

"Where do you think that came from?" Alice asked Hatter as the two ran down the halls after hearing the sound of glass shattering,

"The queen's room no doubt." The two ran and ran and when they had ran into the room they were greeted with a few guards standing in complete shock,

"What's happened?" Alice demanded one of them but they seemed to be too in shock to hear her,

"Oh no . . ."Hatter replied before the two snaked their way through the guards then their eyes met what the other's had. There lay Miranda in a pool of crimson blood, her dark, empty eyes staring at the ceiling as blood trickled from the side of her mouth.

"Oh no . . ." Alice echoed Hatter.

Perched on the rooftop was Red with an insane countenance. "It is now complete," He declared with a dark, ominous voice, "my mission."

**Ah! Noo Miranda's dead! Don't kill me please! X| What happens next?! I would give you the answers in the next chapter, **_**but**_** I think I'll update The Stone Angel instead. ;D See ya later guys!**


	18. Chapter 18: Turmoil

**Hello my lovelies so I left you all off with a heart-wrenching cliffy: the White Queen is dead! Then again some of you **_**had**_** to have seen something like that coming; I mean Red is evil after all. But at any rate here's the new chappie! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW but I do own Red**

_Turmoil_

_Hatter's POV_

I stared at the scene before me; an image of Her Highness' kind, gentle smiling face came to my mind before fading away to reveal Her Highness' vacant face staring into nothingness, a thin trail of blood trickling from the corner of her black lips. _This can't be happening. It just can't be! _"Your M-Majesty?" I asked quietly, praying that she would respond and was only stunned but I refused to accept the truth.

"Hatter . . . She's gone." Alice answered solemnly and I whipped around in raged, striking her with my first in the process and sent her flying. Everyone gasped and stared at the two of us, I did the same at Alice and my jaw dropped while my bushy flaming orange eyebrows fell,

"No . . . A-Alice, I-I didn't . . ." My voice trailed away when she sat up, holding one half of her face, I saw the vacant look in her eye. She knew I was upset and wasn't blaming me at all for me striking her. "Alice . . . I'm so . . ." But I couldn't finish my sentence as she stood up and approached me; she smiled a little as she fluttered her eye to hold back tears,

"It's alright, Hatter." She choked out, "I hold nothing against you." Then she walked past me and those gathered in the room began to murmur to one another. However, they became distant as my mind wandered elsewhere.

_Alice's POV_

I sighed as I sat on my bed; my knees hugged my chest, when a knock on my door caught my attention, "Alice? It's Mallymkun."

"Come in." A second later the door cracked open and the small dormouse walked hopped in before staring at me,

"Are you alright? That was some blow Hatter threw at you." I sat up and smiled, my hand covering my face,

"I'm fine."

"Drop your hand."

"No." She took out her sword,

"Do it, Alice." I sighed and dropped my hand to reveal a giant black eye and bruise on my cheek, she gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth for a second, "Oh dear, let me go get you some ice for that." With that she scampered out of my room. I sighed and placed my forehead on one bent knee as I hugged it. _Miranda's death was a huge stab at all of us in Marmoreal, Hatter more so however, as he served her at her side all of the time._ I looked up slightly. _Hatter was right about his suspicions about Red._ I bawled a fist. _And that very man was gonna pay for what he had done._ "Alice!" I jumped and looked up to see Mally with the ice which I gratefully took when she pushed it to me,

"Mally, what's wrong?" She was all out of breath,

"You have to come quick!" I immediately followed her. When we had reached the throne room, where Miranda's body was preserved in her floral casket, I flinched at the utter turmoil boiling in the room, Marmoreal denizens were screaming at each other and I was utterly confused as to why.

"What happened?" I asked Mally,

"I was coming back from getting your ice when I heard all of this ruckus they-"

"Look there she is!" Someone cut in as they pointed to me causing everyone to stare; I met their gazes with my own,

"What's going on?" Nivens hopped up to me out of the crowd,

"W-well as you know, Alice, the White Queen has . . . passed on and we are ruler less." I hadn't thought of that, with Miranda's murder, Marmoreal was a sitting duck just waiting for Iracebeth to take it over. "And according to Her Highness' law, should anything have ended her, her champion would take her rightful place as ruler of Marmoreal." I froze,

"What? A-are you telling me that I'm . . . that I'm . . ."

"Our new queen, Alice." Came a new voice and a moment later people cleared a path for Hater to shoulder his way through and next to Nivens,

"Look, it took everything for me to even brave the Jabberwocky and now you're telling me I have to rule a whole Kingdom?!"

"If you don't than whom else will?" Mally asked, "It is written, Alice." I staggered backwards, at a full loss of words. My face was sore and swollen beneath the ice and my heart seemed to be as frozen as the solid. After a moment of standing in complete silence I sighed and straightened up,

"Could I at least think about it?" The mass looked at one another before looking at me and nodding,

"You best make it a quick decision, Alice." Absalum said as he appeared on my shoulder,

"Absalum?"

"If you wish for this to remain hidden from the Red Queen it will not last long because Red is already on his way to proclaim his accomplished mission." Everyone gasped and began to panic,

"What do we do?"

"That blood big head will rule us all!" I snapped out of my trance and glared at them,

"Silence!" They all obeyed, mostly just because they were stunned of m sudden tone of authority, as I addressed everyone, "Until I decide _no one_ is to leave these grounds without my consent is that clear?" Everyone nodded and I left the room. Until I made this decision this whole Kingdom would lay in utter turmoil.

**Please Review and I'll see ya next chappie! :D **


	19. Chapter 19: Declaration

**Ello my lovelies I have returned from my trip to Italy so now it's time to update! :D Well the White Queen is gone and now Alice is left to deal with the huge decision to resume the throne. What'll happen? Let's find out! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own AiW**

_Declaration_

_Red's POV_

I knelt in front of my mother and met her gaze before smiling, "The mission has been accomplished, Mother." She smiled,

"Excellent work, my son, go and rest up we will be very busy for the next few days."

"Might I ask for what, Mother?"

"We're going to visit Alice and her comrades along with the kingdom of Marmoreal." I nodded,

"Yes, Mother." I then took my leave. Finally, the Crimms' power would be extended and we could once again rule Wonderland.

_Normal POV_

"Has he returned?" Stayne asked as he approached Iracebeth.

"Indeed he has and is currently resting up for our busy schedule." Stayne nodded before taking his leave as well. He smiled as he walked down the hallway. _Finally we can rule Wonderland once again._

_Alice's POV_

I opened my eyes and sat up after a good stretch. _I have to make my decision soon . . . or Marmoreal will cease to exist._ I sighed and ran a hand through my long blonde tangled hair. I feel like I haven't been able to get a brake at all lately with Red recently appearing then slaying Miranda and now me having the choice to resume the throne. I let out another long sigh.

After a while I finally gave in and got dressed before walking down the halls. Ever since that night when I saw Miranda's bloodied corpse on her white marble floor it has always been silent in the palace as well as on the grounds of Marmoreal. A shiver ran up my spine and I hugged myself for warmth. "Chilly?" Came a voice from behind and I turned to see Hater approaching me.

"Not really." I replied rubbing my arms, he smiled but I saw through his façade, "What's wrong?" He frowned,

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're not smiling like yourself." He furrowed his bushy ginger eyebrows,

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Hatter, I know you're upset about something so don't act the opposite while you're hurting inside. Tell me what's on your mind." He sighed,

"It's just the fact that while you're deciding we are practically sitting ducks, waiting for the Red Queen to take us over once again." I sighed,

"I thinking of something to prevent that and look I'm thinking about it, ok? It's a huge responsibility to take on."

"Which is why you'd be perfect for the role!"

"Well I don't think so!" He flinched,

"Why?" I was silent for a moment,

"I'm afraid of taking on such a big role . . ." He stared at me in bewilderment,

"Alice, do you not remember what you did the last time you were here? You stood up to the Bandersnatch, you snuck into the Red Queen's palace, you braved the Bandersnatch again when you went to take the vorpal sword to return it to the White Queen, you summoned the courage to be our champion, you slew the jabberwocky!" He stared at me for a moment as I took all of his words in, "And you're afraid of something like this?" Another pause, "Don't lose your muchness again because it is such a big part of you." He smiled, "A part of you which I just love." I looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Hatter." He smiled back and I giggled a little,

"And there's the smile I love. Now you seem more like yourself again." I looked at the clock, "Time for me to train some, and thanks again, Hatter, you're a great friend and always there for me and for that I am grateful." I gave him a big smile before hurrying down the training grounds.

I closed my eyes, sword in my hands in front of me, as I waited for the traps and dummies to pop up. As they did I attacked them with ease as my mind raced. '_You stood up to the Bandersnatch' _echoed Hatter's voice as I struck down a dummy which had flown down at me,_ 'you snuck into the Red Queen's palace'_ I rolled behind a shield, avoiding a trap which had triggered arrows,_ 'you braved the Bandersnatch again when you went to take the vorpal sword to return it to the White Queen,'_ I sat against the shield, head rested back as I caught my breath,_ 'you summoned the courage to be our champion' _I opened my eyes which burned with determination, and hurdled the shield before striking down the trap_, 'you slew the jabberwocky!' _I whirled around as I took out the last dummies and traps in a mad rage while Hatter's final four words echoed in my head, at last his voice stopped as did my training. There I stood, breathing heavily, sword at my side as I examined the debris. My grip tightened on the handle. _Hatter was right. I did do all of those things and I'm really going to let something like this scare me?_ I snorted at myself. _What a fool I am, and here I call myself a Kingsley. Daughter of a terrific man who had dreams that stretched forever. The very girl who took up his dream and sailed to China with his company._ I looked up._ The very girl who _did _do all of those things Hatter had said._ That was it . . . I had made my decision and I'd tell the others when I find myself ready to reveal the news.

_(A few days later) Alice's POV_

I watched as everyone gathered in the throne room after I had told Mallymkun to spread the word that I wanted to see them all. "What's going on?"

"I don't know but I heard Alice had something important to say."

"Could she have made her decision?" A swarm of voices buzzed in the room,

"Quiet please!" My voice rang out over the others, hushing them. My eyes combed over everyone as they watched me in silence. "I have made my decision."

_Red's POV_

I approached my parents in the throne room where there was quiet a crowd, "Mother, Father, you called for me? And why is the throne room so crowded?" My mother smiled upon her throne,

"Prepare yourself, my son." I stared at her in confusion.

_Alice's POV_

I closed my eyes and took a breath as everyone gasped before waiting with bated breath. I opened my eyes and stared at everyone. "I, Alice Kingsley . . . am honored to declare myself Queen of Marmoreal." As soon as I had finished speaking the room exploded in cheers.

_Red's POV_

Mother stared at the room with authority, "I, Iracebeth of Crimms, hereby declare war on the kingdom of Marmoreal!" As soon as she had finished speaking the room exploded in shouts of agreement. I stared in surprise at her then smiled. Yes, at last.

**Uh-oh two declarations. One good one bad, what'll happen next stayed tuned to find out. Til then –salutes- Vampireninja out, peace!**


End file.
